


to me, you're like a dream

by jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: However, he notices, after almost 6 months of being part of a program called Produce 101 and one week of being in its debuting group, that he is unable to conceal what he is feeling when it comes to Kang Daniel.





	to me, you're like a dream

 

Seongwoo isn’t sure why but he has always been good at hiding his emotions. He guesses it’s a mixture of having taken a thousand acting lessons and him being emotionally stunted when it comes to anything else that’s not happiness.

However, he notices, after almost 6 months of being part of a program called Produce 101 and one week of being in its debuting group, that he is unable to conceal what he is feeling when it comes to Kang Daniel.

***

_Every fiber of Seongwoo is trembling as he stands next the other top20 contestants. He tries his best to put up a poker face and if he goes by the fact, that he has done most of the comforting as one after another of the trainees become “WANNA ONE”, it’s working._

_His fingers twitch as BoA announces Brand New’s Park Woojin as number sixth. He is happy for the younger boy, but he can’t help but feel a sense of panic go through his whole body.  Last week he had been 8th, so he knows that if he isn’t called upon next, his chances to actually debut in the group will be minimal._

_Seconds later, Seongwoo feels Jonghyun, who is standing next to him, tense up so he reaches out for him then pats him comfortingly on the shoulder and sends him a warm smile, for a moment forgetting about his own nervousness._

_His legs start to tremble too when BoA says how many votes the 5th place has gotten. There is no way on earth that it can be him. Seongwoo proceeds to bite his lips then, looking at anything but the stage, with all of the 11 couches, in front of him._

_Suddenly, Daniel catches his eyes. The younger boy, although he should be facing forward, is looking at him with his trademark bunny smile. Surprisingly, Seongwoo relaxes immediately as he returns the look with a small smile of his own. Daniel nods at him once and then turns around again._

_“Fantagio’s Ong Seongwoo!”_

_Immediately he is being hugged by the other trainees, a lot of “good job!”s and “I’m so proud!”s being said into his ears as he cannot believe what is actually happening. He pats all of their arms, mouth formed into a grin as he goes forward._

_Even when the MNET staff urges him to go to the front, he smiles and laughs until he is at the front of the triangle-like platform._

_He locks eyes with Daniel, who is still grinning at him and trying to make his way to congratulate him, and Seongwoo – he just can’t resist it - jumps into Daniel’s arms. The younger laughs in his ear and embraces him just as tightly as Seongwoo is hugging him. For a millisecond, Daniel buries his head in the crook of Seongwoo’s neck._

_“You did so well, Ong Seongwoo!” he whispers, hot breath making a shiver run down the older’s spine._

_But Seongwoo doesn’t have time to dwell on it, so he goes forward and gives his speech, all while trembling and looking around, avoiding Daniel’s smiley face the best he can, because the Busan boy’s words still echo in his ear. Then, he hugs the rest of the members that have made it before he sits down in his seat._

_“You did well, Ong Seongwoo!” Daniel’s voice repeats over and over in his head._

_When he actually sits down, the world around him seems to fall apart._

_He is so whipped for Kang Daniel._

***

He sighs into his pillow as he looks at his phone. Two in the morning.

He has been tossing around for at least three hours now, sometimes close to falling asleep and others just so damn awake. Seongwoo was expecting it, really, it had been like this for the past three days.

So he does what he did the other days too. Seongwoo checks to see if Minhyun and Jaehwan are sleeping before he quietly climbs out of the upper bunk bed and slips into the living room. There he face-plants into the couch and proceeds to kick in every possible direction, like a kid who is suffering from a tantrum.

This thing with Daniel had started so easily, why did he have to complicate everything?

They had been best friends ever since Daniel was re-evaluated and became an A-class member. Both of them had a similar sense of humour and thanks to little Woojin they became even closer. Skinship came easy – wrapping his hands around the other’s shoulder or wrist, Seongwoo sitting on Daniel’s lap whenever he got the chance, Daniel’s back hugs…  

Seongwoo doesn’t know where he jumped over the fine line between friendship and love and well, he really doesn’t want to know since he wouldn’t be able to change anything anyway.

He is head over heels for his band mate and will have to live with him for the next one and a half years. And the best thing of all, since the both of them are not even roommates anymore and have a killer schedule, he can’t even get his daily dose of Kang Daniel. Plus, Daniel seems to be doing so well without Seongwoo, it is starting to make him feel offended.

For good measure, Seongwoo kicks around once more before he goes back to his bed.

***

Just before falling asleep he thinks that the best thing he can do is enjoy their time together and move on when they both go back to their respective agencies. 

***

The next day, Seongwoo is woken up at 6 a.m. by Minhyun, who laughs at his morning hair and ushers him to the bathroom to wash up. He obliges and washes up quickly to stop Guanlin and Jihoon’s whining of them wanting to shower together.

When he enters the kitchen, he is confronted with Jisung sitting on Daniel’s lap as both of them eat and laugh at Woojin’s half-asleep state. He swallows his jealousy and immediately puts on a bright smile as he joins them.

After a while, when Seongwoo is cleaning up after the group, Daniel approaches him with a worried smile.

“Seongwoo, have you been sleeping well?” he asks as he back hugs the older boy.

He basks in the glory of Daniel touching him for the first time in a while, even leaning into his warmth, for a few seconds before he snaps himself out of it and makes a seemingly unfazed smile appear on his mouth.

“Yep, slept very well,” Seongwoo answers, stepping out of Daniel’s embrace with an uncomfortable laugh.  “I am just a bit worn out because of the tight schedule.”

Daniel frowns at him but doesn’t get the chance to ask any more questions because Jinyoung is already dragging him away to play one round of whatever X-box game it is today before they have to head out in half an hour. Seongwoo sighs, relieved because he knows that Daniel actuallly pays attention to him and knows that something is not alright but also annoyed because he didn't get the chance to explain himself since the other was dragged away.

Daniel seems to be everyone’s go-to person when they want to play or cuddle.

***

The only thing Seongwoo ever looks forward to when he knows that they have a schedule is to sit next to Daniel in the car. It gives him a sense of familiarity that he rarely gets these days – and he has to admit that the Busan boy is a very nice pillows.

It just sucks that even that seems to not be working out because when he enters the car to sit in his usual place, Daehwi is already sitting there. His head is snuggly placed in the crook of Daniel’s neck as the older one plays around with his phone. Seongwoo really just wants to smash his head against the nearest surface available.

But he can’t do that without seeming like an absolute weirdo, so he settles for stomping towards Jaehwan, who looks at him confused.

“Don’t ask!” he warns.

He sits down next to him, then manhandles him into a position that makes it easy to cuddle and snuggles closer.

“What-?”he starts but is interrupted by Seongwoo.

“If you complain, I’m sending Sewoon the video of you sobbing miserably in your sleep because you missed him so much,” Seongwoo looks up at Jaehwan with his cutest facial expression and blinks repeatedly.

“Fuck you,” Jaehwan sighs and goes back to his phone.

***

It becomes a tradition then. What Seongwoo means is that the being replaced for things he usually does with Daniel becomes a tradition since it seems to be happening almost every single day.

First of all, instead of having their usual walks through the city in the middle of the night together, Daniel now does them with Jinyoung. Sitting in the car together is impossible thanks to the maknae line taking turns as to who can sit with Daniel. They don’t even have their usual heart-to-hearts or late night snacking because they aren’t roommates anymore.

It is not difficult to see that Seongwoo is slowly going nuts. It doesn’t help that every night he can’t fall asleep because he is thinking about Daniel all the time.

***

Since Daniel seems to be busy with everyone else, Seongwoo is now used to hang out with Jaehwan every free minute they have. It’s not like he doesn’t want to – Jaehwan is a really good guy, he may have a psychopathic laugh and a somewhat strange humour, but he is very nice and easy to open up to, even if he is just as emotionally stunted as Seongwoo.

“So, how are you holding up my little jealousy bag?” Jaehwan snickers at him as he settles down next to him.

“Ha ha,” Seongwoo answers ironically. “I’m doing perfectly fine and I am not jealous.”

“Oh? Really? That’s why you have been sulking for three days straight right?” Jaehwan laughs, offering him some of his chips. “It’s funny how none of the other members have noticed yet, really.”

“Can you please shut up? It’s like 8 a.m. which means it is too early to be teasing me,” Seongwoo smiles sarcastically.

Jaehwan just mocks him before he switches the topic to something more fun, like their endless schedule today and how he thinks that almost all of them seem to be gay.

***

It’s not until a week after that conversation with Jaehwan that Seongwoo has enough.

Earlier that day, Daniel had asked him if he wanted to take a walk with him that night since their schedule would start a few hours later than normal the next day. Seongwoo had immediately said yes, happy to finally get some real quality time with the younger boy.

Of fucking course, nothing works as planned though.

Seongwoo knocks on the door of Daniel, Jisung and Sungwoon’s room, ready to head out – he had taken almost an hour to decide on an outfit that would make him look decent and was literally buzzing.

“Are you ready?” he asks as he opens the door.

The answer to that question is immediately responded by Daniel’s teeth gritting and Jisung sleep talking. Both of them are snuggled up together on Daniel’s bed, Jisung’s face resting on Daniel’s chest as the younger boy had his hands wrapped around Jisung’s waist.

Seongwoo turns around, shuts the door behind himself and heads to his room silently.

Fuck Daniel, if he isn’t going to be spending his time with Seongwoo anyway, the older can just avoid him and get over his crush instead of enjoying the time they have left together before he inevitably has to move on.

***

“Seongwoo, Daniel is looking for you,” Minhyun says as he wakes him up. “Also, get up, we’ve got to go in a few minutes.”

“I’m coming,” Seongwoo yawns. “Tell Daniel I don’t have time for him right now.”

Minhyun just shrugs before going out of the room.

***

Seongwoo finds out that it is pretty damn easy to avoid Daniel if he wants to, what with them having other nine group members who mostly like to steal either one of their attention. He also feels relieved because since he doesn’t see Daniel much, he also doesn’t get moody or jealous as often.

(If he’s honest, he doesn’t get that jealous anymore, but he still gets that disappointed, weird feeling whenever he sees Daniel hugging and cuddling with the other members.)

***

“Seongwoo, are you avoiding Daniel?” Jihoon whispers into his ear, a few days later while they sit together in the car. “I haven’t seen the two of you interact in a few days, which is a pretty long time considering you used to be stuck to each other 24/7.”

Seongwoo just laughs him off, distracting him by playing his personal pillow and asking him how he feels now that he is finally rooming together with Guanlin.

***

That same day Seongwoo is awake at 2 a.m. once again. Like always, he gets up quietly and heads to the living room, face planting into the couch. This time though he doesn’t kick around, too utterly exhausted from their schedules and not being able to stop thinking about Daniel.

“What are you doing?” he hears a voice ask out of the blue.

Seongwoo startles but doesn’t respond, knowing all too well who that voice belongs to.

“I didn’t think our first conversation in what feels like years would be happening in the middle of the night,” Daniel chuckles and sits down at Seongwoo’s feet. “Seems like I haven’t got to see you in ages.”

“I know right?” Seongwoo replies.

He sits up, tucking his legs close to his body and embracing them tightly. Seongwoo feels awkward, out of place. Feels like if he would open his mouth right now, he would spill all he has been feeling this past months.

“Sorry for what happened with the walk between,” Daniel suddenly exclaims. “Jisung wasn’t feeling well, so I just kind of… ended up comforting him and fell asleep.”

The older boy just nods and smiles at him, even adds a “no problem, dude” into the mix. He really just wants to flee back into his room and ignore that this interaction has ever happened.

“Since when are you so quiet?” The Busan boy chuckles. “Is it because it’s so late?”

“Yeah, probably,” Seongwoo answers, using this as his chance to stand up and walk nearer to his room. “Like you said, it’s late so I should head back to –“

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Daniel takes a hold of his wrist and tucks Seongwoo towards him so that the older boy lands in his lap. Seongwoo is unable to suppress a surprised “oh” as he lands.

“I missed you,” Daniel suddenly admits.

Daniel is looking at Seongwoo with this weird, unreadable face that makes him feel like he is unable to turn away from him. That’s how they stare at each other for a while. Seongwoo searching God knows what in Daniel’s eyes as the other just lets him.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Seongwoo blurts out.

The way Daniel looks at him doesn’t really change, the younger one just has a smile on his face now. Seongwoo decides that if he already fucked it up, he might as well fuck it up all the way.

“Not being able to talk to you because you’re so busy with the other members is driving me crazy beyond believe and even when I decide to avoid you, you come out of nowhere and make me feel all weird, which is so not alright,” Seongwoo continues, finally feeling much better. “Seriously, why do you have to be so touchy with everyone? It’s making me jealous.”

“Me? Touchy?” Daniel complains playfully as he puts his hands on the older boy’s hips. “You’re the touchy one! You are the one that always hangs out and cuddles with Jaehwan! Plus, you also apparently became Park Jihoon’s personal pillow! Did you think you were the only one jealous?”

Seongwoo sputters at that because why the fuck would Daniel be jealous when he is the one who never has time? That’s exactly what he says as he repositions himself so that both of his legs are on each side of Daniel’s.

“It’s not my fault that the kids love me so much!” Daniel argues back.

“You could still just tell them to go away nicely and spend time with me, but whatever,” Seongwoo sulks.

And he doesn’t know why he is acting like this; really, just a few days ago he had decided to avoid Daniel. He should be mad or should keep ignoring him, not acting like a sullen 4-year-old kid.  

The younger boy doesn’t respond. Instead he tightens his grip around Seongwoo’s waist and pulls the older one forward so that he is basically sprawled all over Daniel’s chest. He is dumbfounded to say the least, but he doesn’t have it in him to complain, mostly because he is really enjoying this.

He goes lax in Daniel’s arms. His face immediately finds the crook of Daniel’s neck and buries itself into it.

“Before we get distracted by fighting over who is more jealous of whom again,” Daniel starts, his mouth right on Seongwoo’s left ear. “I’m so freaking in love with you, too.”

Seongwoo doesn’t know how to reply to that so he just stays where he is. Mind going almost a hundred miles a second, but Daniel is quick to stop him from thinking. The Busan boy cups Seongwoo’s face in his hand, guides it so that it is only inches apart from his and smiles that toothy smile of his.

“What? No big reaction? Are you still avoiding me?” Daniel asks, directly looking at Seongwoo now.

Seongwoo has never been good with his words when it comes to serious talks or confessions, so he doesn’t respond with words but with action.

Said action is to lean in so that he is kissing Daniel. At first the kiss is hesitant; none of the two of them knowing what to do, but like always, Daniel is the first to take the lead and kiss back. They softly press their lips against each other, placing chaste kisses on each other, not only on the lips but also on their cheeks and foreheads.

***

The next day, Seongwoo wakes up in Daniel’s embrace.

He thanks all of his lucky stars for what happened the night before, he had never in a million years thought that Daniel would like him back, even less that they’d ever get together  if he even did.

Seongwoo kisses Daniel’s lips softly, making the other stir and blink his eyes open. Almost immediately after, his bunny smile makes an appearance. His right hand cups Seongwoo’s face ere he kisses him back softly.

“I love you,” Daniel whispers.

“Same,” Seongwoo laughs, his nose caressing Daniel’s. “But if you ever make me jealous again, I will cut your balls off.”

“Oh, I am so scared of you,” Daniel mocks him playfully. “But don’t worry, I’ll only look at you from now on.”

Seongwoo hears a gagging sounds from behind them, but he ignores them and instead kisses Daniel again.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first ever request on my tumblr blog (ongsniel) and i really enjoyed writing it! i hope you guyys like it!
> 
> also i would love if you guys give me some feedback! tell me what you liked and what you didn't please, since it would be very helpful and i would be able to improve my writing skills!
> 
> thank you so much for taking your time to read this!


End file.
